


Okay, Maybe A Little Bit Gay

by Secretlyademigodinthetardis



Series: Destiel Ficlets, Etc [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, College AU, Coming Out, Dating in Secret, Dean Loves Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Love, M/M, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretlyademigodinthetardis/pseuds/Secretlyademigodinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean isn't gay, okay? He's just sleeping with his incredibly attractive, incredibly male best friend/room mate, Castiel.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Okay, maybe he's a little bit gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay, Maybe A Little Bit Gay

Dean wasn't gay.

He  _wasn't_. 

He rolled over in bed after waking up to find it was only 4am, and smiled at the sleeping form next to him. Castiel grunted in his sleep, curving his body towards Dean's, seeking the warmth to shield him from the morning chill. Dean kissed his forehead and wrapped another arm around his...best friend? Room mate? Partner?....before snuggling down once more and drifting off back to sleep.  

After the mind-blowing sex they'd had the night before, he needed the rest. 

* * *

Dean wasn't gay, but he was dating his room mate.

His best friend.

Dean was dating Castiel in secret, okay? 

It wasn't that he was ashamed of Castiel - quite the opposite - Dean just....Dean just didn't know how to tell people that he was gay. I mean, Dean Winchester? Gay? It just wasn't something he could relate to himself. So he didn't. Castiel was fine with it, content to wait for Dean to come out in his own time, and they carried on in secret for six months, spending hours at a time locked in their dorm room simply holding one another.....or having raging sex. Either was fine by Dean, because he had Castiel, and that was all he would ever need.

* * *

It was with this frame of mind that Dean finally woke up that morning, still curved protectively around Castiel, who was watching him with a small smile on his face. Dean took a deep breath and looked down into his lover's face.

"Hey, Cas?"

"Yes?"

"....I'm gay."

Castiel didn't laugh, as Dean had expected him to. He simply beamed at him, and said "Good, because so am I."

Dean laughed aloud, kissing him until they were both breathless.

"I'm gay, and I'm in love with you!" he declared. Castiel stared at him.

"You love me?"

Dean's exuberance quieted as he stopped to smile adoringly at his boyfriend. (Yeah, boyfriend. That's what he was.)

"Yeah, I love you."

Castiel hauled him down and forced their mouths together, moaning in contented pleasure before pulling back.

"I love you too, you idiot."

They took at least another hour to get out of bed that day.

* * *

September 18th would go down in the universities history as the day that Engineering major Dean Winchester dragged his best friend and room mate, Art major Castiel Novak, by the hand out to the quad before standing on a table and yelling, "I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at him as he announced, "My name is Dean Winchester, and that guy there" - he pointed - "is Castiel Novak, my room mate. I'm gay, and I am completely, head over heels in love with him, and we've been having the best sex of my life for months." He beamed and jumped off the table, kissing a shell-shocked Castiel to tumultuous applause.

September 18th was officially Dean's favourite day of the year.

* * *

Telling Dean's parents was easy, too.

"Mom! Dad! I'm gay and I'm dating Cas!" he hollered as he and Cas entered the house. Mary Winchester stuck her head out the kitchen doorway.

"That's lovely, dear. Are you staying for dinner?"

John walked in from the garage, wiping his hands on a cloth.

"Mary, did I hear Dean come -" he broke off, looking at Dean and Castiel's clasped hands, before gruffly saying, "About damn time."

During dinner, Sam kept looking over at where Dean and Castiel's hands were still holding one another under the table.

"Jo and I totally called it."

"Shut up bitch."

"Jerk."

And no one was a dick to them about it. Everything was great.

* * *

 

Okay, maybe Dean was a little bit gay.

But it's okay, because so was Castiel.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It just popped into my head, so yeah


End file.
